Submit to Me Too
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: When he could no longer see the glint of Mako in the darkness of the room, Zack knew he’d gotten his stubborn lover to submit to him too. Zangeal


**A/n: **yes, more Zangeal. This one struck me while I was on the lookout for Zangeal fics that had Zack in charge of the foreplay. It's short (sorry Silverin! I really do try!). It worries me that all I've been able to write these days is smut on these two. Either way, I hope you enjoy. Thank you for reading and please review if you don't mind!

**Disclaimer: Do not own….**

**Warning(s): **aside from Angeal getting blown, none…

* * *

**Submit to Me Too

* * *

**

Angeal suppressed the urge to smile at the pup's eagerness as Zack kissed down his chest and abs. The boy didn't get too many chances at this. It wasn't a dominance-exertion thing. Zack preferred to submit to him, he trusted him wholeheartedly, and though firm and resistant at first, Angeal had no qualms in taking him once he had given in to the idea of them being together. Whenever he was handed the opportunity to take charge in their foreplay, however, Zack responded with the zealousness so characteristic of him, much like a puppy when he's handed a new toy, not wanting to miss the chance and at the same time wanting to make it so good for Angeal. Boundlessly determined to impress him as he was, Zack's resolve transferred everywhere in their lives, including bed. He was a passionate lover to a fault. It was one of the things the commander loved about him. Among many.

Angeal laid down with his head against the headboard, flinching a little when Zack drew the head of his hardened cock into his mouth. Zack sucked fervently and felt Angeal's fingers entangle in his soft spikes of wild coal hair. He continued down the shaft, taking as much as he could in then sucked hard as he straightened his head back up. He built a hasty rhythm once he knew how far he could take Angeal in and felt Angeal's groin muscles quiver under his hands with unrestrained need to thrust.

Angeal let out a long and shivery breath watching as the puppy worked his cock in between his spread legs almost violently. Shiver after shiver rushed through him, that wet and burning passage wrapped around him starting to loosen his restraint. He bent a knee trying to manage but Zack was swallowing him mercilessly and he tightened his grip on his hair while propping himself up on his elbow, slowing his movements a little.

"Easy puppy," he whispered in between warm huffs of breath. He guided Zack's head as Zack kept his lips wrapped around him, not patronizingly but with extreme care, intent on showing him how much he should slow his pace. "There….," he hissed audibly. "That…..that's it…."

Zack picked up the rhythm at the speed he was instructed, Angeal's encouragement working to relieve some of the tension he'd been feeling. Teasing Angeal wasn't everyday occurrence and though Angeal always told him how good it was afterwards, he always wanted to make the next time better. His nervousness must've shown through how hard and fast he'd been sucking his older lover, he assumed, and he felt suddenly grateful for having found a man so patient and understanding as Angeal was. True, he wanted to kick himself for acting like an inexperienced teenager that had never given head before, but Angeal seemed not to mind. In fact, he was enjoying himself and Zack found the thought of returning some of the pleasure his lover gave him on a daily basis immensely gratifying.

Angeal swallowed and let his head roll to the side, somehow able to stay propped on his elbow with his knee bent through the pleasure consuming him. "Good puppy……"

He let his eyes shut closed, enjoying the feeling, letting it numb his senses. He petted Zack's head as the boy tilted his head, taking him into his mouth at different angles. Zack's confidence gradually grew and he wrapped a hand around the part of his lover's shaft that his mouth couldn't reach to go along with his mouth's movements. Then he placed open-mouthed kisses down the hard and pulsating length, gently teasing with his teeth. He nuzzled his balls before sucking and gently pulling on them, leaving them moist and slick before going back to the shaft. He ran his tongue flat from the base and all the way to the tip, flicked the slit dripping with precum with the tip of his tongue, alternated between sucking the head and softly nibbling around it.

Angeal couldn't contain himself, an involuntary grunt leaving him as Zack returned to sucking him hard and good. Zack was making this mind-blowing, it was hard to think of anything that wasn't the blinding peak approaching steadily and quick. Another grunt and Zack looked up, reveling in the bliss clear in Angeal's scrunched up features. There were so many things about Angeal that changed when he was about to cum. His body would tense completely and his breathing slowed and deepened, his chest heaved in controlled rises and falls, his legs begged to give, begged to bend, his hips trembled with need, just to thrust upwards. Perhaps what gave it away completely were his eyes, fighting the need to fall shut and surrender to pleasure in its purest form.

When he could no longer see the glint of Mako in the darkness of the room, Zack knew he'd gotten his stubborn lover to submit to him too.

* * *

**The End. **I can't decide if I cut this too short…


End file.
